


One Night Stand

by homebody



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: And so short, F/F, hot mess au, this is Actually Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebody/pseuds/homebody
Summary: It occurs to Alex that the woman helping her through the window is a complete stranger, but she’s too hungover to care.or the story where Alex and Kelley screw up big time and have to make their escape.





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> this is a day late, I know, I'm sorry. sometimes school just hits me like a tidal wave and it's like oh well. But anyway, hope y'all enjoy!

Alex wakes up and for a bewildering moment, she thinks that she’s not in her apartment. She screws her eyes shut; last night isn’t just a blur, it’s fucking  _ blank _ , and her head hurts and her mouth is dry, and the person laying on top of her is  _ really  _ heavy.

There’s a person laying on top of her.

Alex opens her eyes.

This is not her apartment -- the walls are different, the ceiling is different -- and she has no clue who the hell is cuddled up to her chest. Some girl, with freckles on her cheeks and a little drool at the corner of her mouth. Alex does the only reasonable thing -- she shoves the girl off and sits up, ignoring the pulsing in her temples. 

Random Stranger’s eyes shoot open, but then lazily droop again. She smirks. “Oh, good morning to you.”

“Who are you?” Alex asks, realizing a second later that the sheets are pooled around her hips and her chest is  _ bare  _ and Miss Smirky is having a fucking field day.

“You’re funner when you’re drunk.” The girl says, frowning when Alex covers up with a pillow. “The name’s Kelley. I’m shocked you don’t remember that when you were scream--”

“Shut up.” Alex groans, red in the face and more embarrassed than she’s ever been in her life.

“Anyways. Nice digs.” Kelley says, glancing around the room. Alex’s eyebrows nearly shoot through the roof, the flames of embarrassment giving way to pale fear. 

“This isn’t mine.”

“What?”

“This isn’t my apartment.” Alex says. Kelley’s eyes go wide and the stare at each other. Kelley’s mentally screaming, although she remains silent with her mouth pressed shut, teeth grinding. Alex is too hungover to think anything but the word  _ fuck  _ with about a million extra u’s.

“Well, that explains why your key didn’t work.” Kelley finally says. She remembers mostly everything, but it’s foggy and blurry and far, far away. “You insisted on going in through the window, so we did.”

“I was drunk!” Alex whisper-shouts. They could be in a family’s home. Or a room over from a sex dungeon. There could be a serial killer eating breakfast less than ten feet from them. Beyond the shut door across the room, the options are horribly, terrifyingly, limitless. “Why did you listen to me?”

“You coerced me! With --” Kelley tugs at the pillow and points at Alex’s chest. “With  _ those! _ ”

“Fuck you.” Alex grumbles, getting out of bed. She grabs the first clothes she sees and while she’s pretty sure that the shirt -- and the underwear -- are Kelley’s, she’s too annoyed to care. She puts on the clothes in record time and when she looks, Kelley’s dressed as well and standing with her back pressed against the door.

“Unless you wanna be the one to announce our sexual deviancy to an elderly couple eating breakfast,” Kelley points to the still-open window, “We should probably leave the way we came.”

“Okay.” Alex whispers, hanging onto her last shreds of quickly fraying dignity. She ties her hair back and swallows thickly to avoid the nervous lump growing there. Kelley climbs through first, giving Alex a thumbs up as she does so. One leg after the other, swinging herself through. Alex pokes her head over the windowsill in time to see Kelley land in the grass, unharmed.

It’s a much further drop than Alex expected.

“Come on!” Kelley attempts to be quiet, but her voice carries loudly.

“I can’t!” Alex answers, voice rising with fear. “I’ll break my ankle!”

“I’ll catch you.” Kelley vows, widening her stance and opening her arms. It occurs to Alex that the woman helping her through the window is a  _ complete stranger,  _ but she’s too hungover to care. That, and she clearly hears two old-people voices nearing the door.

Alex leaps as the old man swings open the door. She hits her target dead-on, crashing right into Kelley. The freckled girl cushions Alex’s fall with a muffled groan, flat on her back in the tall grass. Alex hovers above her, one knee on Kelley’s stomach, her hands on either side of Kelley’s head. Bare feet damp from the morning dew. “I forgot my shoes!”

“Fuck your shoes!” Kelley hisses. She shoves hard on Alex’s shoulders, squirming out from underneath the taller woman. They scramble to their feet and run, Kelley doing shockingly well for a person in jaguar-print heels, a mini-skirt, and still slightly intoxicated from the prior night’s events.

“You rotten kids!” The elderly couple howls.

They run until Alex realizes she’s literally half a block from her apartment. Her key works this time around, doing its job. Kelley leans against the doorway and rubs the back of her ankle as Alex steps inside. 

“I ordered an Uber.” Kelley says, holding up her phone. “So I think I’ll wait outside.”

“Okay.” Alex picks at the hem of her shirt. She’d give it back, but Kelley looks really nice in Alex’s sweater, so it’s all good in the end. “It was nice meeting you, Kelley.”

Kelley grins and before Alex knows any better, Kelley’s kissing her hard on the mouth. And while it tastes like the aftermath of bourbon and morning breath, Alex feels a little wistful when it ends. It’s like the period, the little dot at the end of their escapade. Kelley steps back and walks away, shutting the door behind her. And just like that, the adventure is over.

*** one week later ***

An unknown number pops up on Alex’s phone.

_ Mulligan’s in one hour? Beer’s half off.  _ Followed by another text.  _ Maybe my apartment this time? No more elderlies or windows? _

It’s the easiest ‘ _ hell yes’  _ in the world.

Alex grins.


End file.
